Thiago y las Argentum Gems
by RandomHedgehog0912
Summary: Dos amigos que parecen chicos comunes pero que un suceso los obligara a hacerse heroes para salvar a su pais de un destino terrible, el camino no sera facil, pero haran lo posible para salvar su nacion y en el camino conocer nuevos amigos y romances, enemigos y rivalidades. Enterese de todo en esta historia de comedia, amistad, accion, romance y suspenso en cada capitulo
1. Episodio 1: Thiago...

Antes de empezar la historia de mi Personaje Original (OC, en ingles), quiero aclarar unas cosas

1\. Todos los personajes que estan aqui me pertenecen a mi (RandomHedgehog0912 o como me este llamando en el titulo), pero Mobius le pertenece a SEGA ya que esta historia transcurre en el mundo de Sonic The Hedgehog

2\. La historia transcurre en una ubicacion creada por mi mismo, como habia dicho esta ubicacion esta dentro de Mobius que no me pertenece

3\. Publicare esta historia por capitulos, no espero seguidores ni comentarios por que esta es mi primer historia como usuario de Fanfiction, aun asi, si esta historia es de su gusto a pesar de tener un OC como personaje principal, hagan el favor de seguirla si quieren mas y si se toman el gusto de hacer un comentario opinando, sugiriendo, pidiendo mas capitulos o etcetera etcetera bla bla bla, comenten

Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos mas con el palabrerio este, y que venga lo bueno

Capitulo 1: Thiago...

Esta historia comienza en una region distante ubicada en el planeta Mobius, si, asi es, Mobius, planeta hogar del heroe mas grande del mismo, asi es, hablamos de Sonic The Hedgehog

"Si, sabia que volveria a tener una historia mas dentro de Fanfiction" Sonic me dijo alegremente

Pero esta historia no trata de Sonic, si no de alguien que pareceria ser un habitante mas de este planeta lleno de sorpresas y misterios

"¿Vamos hombre, cuando haras una historia de mi?" Dijo Sonic quejandose despues de lo que dije

Pronto Sonic, pero recuerda que al igual que todos el universo no gira alrededor nuestro...

En fin, en una region lejana a la que vive Sonic, nos vamos a Argentine Island, al año 2011. Argentine Island es una isla que recuerda mucho al pais de Sudamerica, pero esta isla es mas pintoresca, y contiene cinco ciudades que tienen una personalidad distinta. Nueva Buenos Aires es una ciudad metropolis y la capital de toda la isla, esta ciudad se la reconoce por tener barrios distintos, los suburbios, el centro, un barrio de clase alta, una zona hotelera cerca de una playa y unas villas alejadas del centro. Aqui vive nuestro protagonista, parece un habitante mas de su barrio, su ciudad, su pais y hasta de Mobius, pero algo le ocurrira que cambiara su vida para siempre

En una casa del barrio de los suburbios habia un habitante en esta, estaba en su habitacion, durmiendo tranquilamente, habia un bulto cubierto por sus sabanas, colchas, cubrecamas, se lo oye roncando en la oscura habitacion sin ningun tipo de luz iluminando la misma...

En eso, su telefono, ubicado en una mesita que portaba una lampara, empezo a vibrar y a entonar una simpatica melodia preinstalada, en eso el bulto de la cama se empezo a mover lentamente despertando de su sueño, se lo podia ver luchando para detener esa melodia que lo sacaba de su mundo onirico creado por su insconsciente, una mano enguantada de blanco alcanzo el aparato y lo arrastro hasta por dentro del bulto cubierto por las sabanas, la melodia se detuvo dando a entender que se estaba contestando una llamada

"Hola?" Dijo el bulto cubierto con una voz somnolienta, hace una pausa "Voy para alla, amigo" termina la llamada

De repente el bulto se desarma revelando a un erizo rojo de Mobius que saltaba de su cama quitandose de encima las sabanas que lo cubrian. Este erizo de pelaje rojo media 90 centimetros, su peinado recordaba al de Sonic Clasico, pero este tenia las puas mas alargadas y apuntando mas abajo, mientras que su frente tiene tres mechas sobresalientes, su color de iris en sus ojos es celeste, su cuerpo no era esferico, sino delgado con un circulo de piel en este, sus piernas eran delgadas al igual que sus brazos, sus manos estaban enguantadas de blanco y su calzado eran zapatillas deportivas de celeste con una linea blanca al medio con cordones color gris para mantener sujeta la zapatilla al pie del erizo.

A continuacion, el erizo estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y empezo a bostezar, se mantuvo un rato asi, hasta que dejo de bostezar, empezo a girar la parte superior de su cuerpo a la izquierda y derecha estirando sus musculos y crujiendo algunos de sus huesos, al hacer eso, el erizo camina hacia la ventana y mueve la hoja de vidrio hacia un lado para destrabar el pestillo de la ventana, las dos puertas de madera se abren dejando entrar la brillante luz del sol a la habitacion del erizo llamado Thiago...

"Que dia tan adorable" dijo Thiago apreciando la vista desde su piso "Mejor veo que quiere ese tejon loco" termino referiendose al amigo que lo llamo

Thiago fue a su closet y se coloco en su torso una remera roja, al hacer eso, salio de su habitacion, bajo las escaleras resbalando su trasero por la baranda de madera (recuerdenme no tocar esa baranda) y salio de su casa por la puerta de madera, la cerro con llave y despues oculto la llave debajo de una planta, de ahi se fue corriendo a la casa de su amigo ubicado en las villas

"Hola Thiago" dijo un hombre canoso vecino de Thiago

"Hola, como la llevas?" Dijo Thiago saludando mientras corre

Al parecer Thiago es reconocido en su barrio y en algunas partes de Nueva Buenos Aires. Thiago iba corriendo por la ciudad hasta que llego a un barrio que tenia casas hechas de madera con techos de chapa y se paro en una casa particular que estaba mejor hecha que las otras, Thiago hace un alto y camina por el portico de la casa, justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de la casa de su amigo vio una nota escrita pegada con una letra poco prolija

"Thiago, me fui al chino de la esquina, si tardo es por que me quede hablando con la cajera, XD" Eso es lo que entendio Thiago al leer la nota

"Aja, espero que este el señor chino de 40 en vez de la cajera" Murmuro Thiago en voz alta quejandose de la ausencia de su mejor amigo

"Eh! Thiago! Viniste!" dijo una voz que venia por detras del erizo rojo

Thiago volteo a ver de donde venia esa voz familiar, y volteo a ver a un tejon marron oscuro con lineas negras por las mechas, tiene dos rastas cortas que caen como patillas por los lados de su cara, su peinado es como el de Thiago, pero mas alborotado, el tiene una mecha sobresaliente en la frente, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, sus guantes tambien son negros, y su calzado son zapatos de calle de color azul electrico con cordones negros y tres rayas a lo Adidas a cada lado del mismo color de los cordones, vestia una remera negra con lineas azules por las mangas y cuello

"¿Como te trata la vida, hermano?" pregunto Lucas (asi se llama) a su mejor amigo

"Bien por suerte, oye Lucas me llamaste para algo, ¿para que?" le respondio curioso a su mejor amigo

"Ah si, entra a casa, te lo enseño" dijo mientras sacaba una llave de no-se-donde

Lucas coloca la llave en la cerradura, jala abajo el picaporte y abre la puerta empujandola ligeramente, tras que ambos entraron a la casa, Lucas le grita a su mamá

"MAMAAAAAAA, YA VOLVI DEL CHINO!!!" dijo a un volumen ensordecedor

"Esta bien hijo, deja todo en la mesa que encargare del almuerzo" dijo una voz de una mujer a la distancia

Lucas obedecio y al hacer eso rapidamente entra a su habitacion con Thiago

"Muy bien Lucas, decime por que me llamaste" dijo Thiago impacientemente

"¿No podes esperar un poco mas?" Respondio Lucas agitado por la impaciencia de su mejor amigo

En eso Lucas se tira al suelo y jala una palanca que estaba ubicada debajo de su cama

"Te sugiero que te muevas a un lado" Sugirio Lucas

Parte del piso temblo por debajo de los pies de Thiago, en eso Thiago salto a un lado apegandose a la pared con ventana de la habitacion de Lucas, en eso, el piso de madera se abre revelando unas escaleras que van hacia abajo

"Seguime" dijo Lucas mientras bajaba al sotano

Thiago le siguio y mientras bajaba se volvia oscuro, en eso se oye un click y varias luces LED se encendieron por todo el sotano, el sotano tenia una mesa con muchos papeles, una computadora vieja, y muchos archiveros

"Bienvenido a mi habitacion secreta!" dijo Lucas en forma de dar una sorpresa a su amigo

"O sea tu sotano" respondio Thiago

"Oye, lo construi yo, lo puedo llamar como yo quiera"

"Como digas, ¿para que me llamaste?" dijo Thiago curoseando una vez mas

"Sientate" dijo Lucas apuntando una silla "¿Recuerdas que te dije que se acercaba el festival de La Plata?" pregunta a su amigo mientras refresca su memoria

"Oh, cada dia, amigo" respondio Thiago ironicamente mientras recordaba que Lucas le decia cada cinco minutos lo mismo hace una semana y 3 dias

"Bueno" Lucas pausa dramaticamente "Es hoy!!" dijo emocionado

"¿Y me podes decir que tiene de especial ese festival?" pregunto sin impresion por el dato de su amigo

"Hacen honor a las Argentum Gems, hay gente que vende sus productos fuera de las tiendas, hay juegos, bailes, musica, diversion, y al final del dia, el presidente de Argentine Island seleccionara a alguien que tendra el honor de pedir deseos a las gemas con solo posar tus manos en ellas ¿y eso no te mueve?" dijo Lucas molesto por la desimpresion de su amigo

"Olvide que eran las Argentum Gems" dijo Thiago

"Viejo, ¿estar en tu casa te borro la memoria o que?" Lucas pregunto sarcastico por la falta de memoria del erizo "las Argentum Gems son gemas de distintos tipos de piedras que encarcelan un gran poder dentro de ellas, ese poder es usado para que nuestro pais tenga energia ilimitada, se dice que un dios antiguo las creo a base de las miticas Esmeraldas del Caos" Lucas se dirige a un pizarron que estaba por ahi, estaba escrito y parecia decir "Las Argentum Gems existen" con la peculiar caligrafia de Lucas "Se que esas gemas son 15 y tres de ellas estan hospedadas en cada ciudad de nuestro pais" luego Lucas pauso y agrego con un tono de voz curioso "Me pregunto que pasaria si se juntan todas, eso es algo que nadie vivio para contarlo" decia eso Lucas mientras dibuja las 15 gemas juntas y el resultado con un gran signo de interrogacion "Y me gustaria ser ese alguien que vivio para contarlo" termino golpeando su palma con su puño

"Entonces, ¿vamos al festival?" pregunto Thiago curioso pero sabiendo que iba recibir un "si" de respuesta

"Asi es, hermano... quiero saber que cosas locas ocurriran ahi, a lo mejor terminare yo mismo pidiendo deseos y posar mis manos en esas gemas" dice Lucas risueño imaginando la escena

"Vamos entonces" Dijo Thiago tratando de arrastrar figurativamente a Lucas de sus locas fantasias

"Si! VAMOOOOOOOS" grito emocionado el tejon y yendose del sotano dejando a Thiago solo

"Amigo, si no te conociera bien, diria que necesitas una novia... Vivo bien siendo su hermano ahora que lo pienso dos veces" penso Thiago en voz alta y cuidando de que Lucas no lo escuchara y de oirlo que no necesita novia y que adora su solteria

Thiago sale del sotano a lo ultimo, Lucas jala una palanca y el piso que era una escalera al sotano vuelve a ser piso comun y corriente

"Mama, nos vamos al festival de La Plata" anuncio Lucas a su madre

"Cuidense niños, no vuelvan tarde" advirtio la madre de Lucas en un tono suave y maternal

"Cuidare bien a su hijo, señora" dijo Thiago en broma

La madre echo una risa antes de que Thiago y Lucas partieran para el centro de Nueva Buenos Aires de cara al festival que se celebraba hoy...

Bueno, hasta ahi el primer episodio de Thiago y las Gemas Argentinas, espero que hayan leido y les agarre ganitas de ver como continua esta historia que ya empezo, nuevamente les pido que si les gusta como va esto siganme y si tienen alguna sugerencia, opinion o comentario no ofensivo que me ayude a mejorar y/o tener mejores ideas de cara al futuro, dejenme una reseña. Saludos desde Argentina y hasta el proximo episodio "El festival"


	2. Episodio 2: El Festival

Thiago y Lucas habian ido al festival de la Plata ubicado en el centro de Nueva Buenos Aires, habia muchos negocios exponiendo sus productos a la venta, gente tanto humana como mobiana yendo de aqui para alla, las calles repletas de decoraciones de celeste y blanco, el bullicio y regocijo inundaban el centro. Los dos amigos iban caminando por la calle donde iban a pasar los carros alegoricos y los desfiles

"Esta mas lleno que el 195" dijo Thiago refiriendose a un autobus que siempre esta lleno de pasajeros

"Y que lo digas! Es un festival nacional, lastima que el presidente sea un gato" Respondio Lucas "Oye mira eso! Movieron las maquinas de arcade, estan afuera" Apunto a unas maquinas de arcade que tenian los titulos de sus juegos favoritos

"Jugamos?" dijo Thiago sacando su bolsa de fichas de no-se-donde

"Si, perro" respondio Lucas

Los amigos corrieron hacia las maquinas de arcade, en eso, Thiago choca los hombros con alguien, Thiago al sentir el impacto se disculpa instantaneamente con quien se golpeo

"Uy, disculpeme hermano" le dijo Thiago a un gato purpura

El gato no respondio, simplemente le quedo mirando con desden, y un momento despues, el se voltea y desaparece de la vista de Thiago entre la gente

"Que tiene ese?" Monologo Thiago preguntandose cual era el problema de el señor con el que se encontro

"THIAGO!!! ME ESTOY MOVIENDO MAS RAPIDO QUE VOS" Grito Lucas mofandose del erizo por perder sus pasos

"Si, lo siento, choque con alguien, no me perdono" Respondio el erizo mientras alcanzaba a Lucas a donde estaba

"Es su problema... juegas hermano?" Dijo Lucas sonriendo en frente de la maquina

"Al toque perro" Thiago introdujo una ficha

Despues de un rato jugar a algunos juegos como Columns, Tetris, Puyo Puyo, Pac-man, Mortal Kombat y otros mas, ambos consiguieron 22280 creditos para intercambiarlos por premios, ambos fueron a la caja de premios para intercambiar los creditos ganados

"Oye Rain, cuantos creditos quieres por esa piramide Rubik" pregunto Lucas a una eriza blanca y negra que vestia prendas multicolores

"Sale 12000 creditos, cariño" Respondio amablemente la eriza multicolor llamada Rainbow "Pero por ser vos te la bajo a 9500 creditos" agrego ofertando a los dos amigos

"Nah, como los mejores jugadores vale la pena gastar en eso" dijo Thiago rechazando la oferta de la eriza

"Oye y cuanto vales vos Rain?" dijo Lucas en broma

"Yo no estoy a la venta, solo soy una cajera" respondio siguiendole la corriente al tejon

"Jajajaja, ya, danos la piramide" dijo Lucas

Raimbow saca una piramide Rubik de un estante y se la da a Lucas

"Ay, que seria de este lugar sin vos Rainbow" dijo Lucas alabandola

"No lo se, jijiji" dijo "Y a ti pequeñin? Que te doy?" agrego preguntando a Thiago

"Yo quiero intercambiar mis creditos por esa consola de mano" apunta a una Gameboy que vio en el estante

"Sale mas de 15000 creditos, pero por ser vos acepto todo lo que te resta" dijo ofertando otra vez al erizo

"Si, si no te molesta" dijo Thiago

"Entonces, una Gameboy sera" Rainbow fue al estante y agarra la Gameboy, Thiago le da los creditos a Rainbow y recibe la Gameboy

"Un secretito" dijo la cajera susurrando "Es una Gameboy Color, solo por ser mis clientes favoritos les doy un descuento" guiña la cajera

"Genial, gracias Rain, sos una grosa" dijo Lucas

Ambos se alejan de las maquinas de arcade, de ahi, fueron a la zona de desfiles

"Mi Gameboy Color es genial" dijo Thiago

"Pedazo de consola y llevaba el cartucho de Shantae, pedazo de juego" dijo Lucas que alababa la consola y el juego que tenia Thiago

"Mira ahi esta pasando el tipo con el que me choque antes" dijo Thiago apuntando al mismo gato purpura

"Esta en un coche presidencial?" Lucas lo veia en un coche blanco con banderas de Argentina flameando en el techo de este "Vaya vida la de los ricos"

"No siento envidia" confeso Thiago "digo, si me atrayeran las chicas y el dinero lo envidiaria, mira con quien esta alla" apuntando a una eriza marron que estaba sentada al lado del gato

"Che, es verdad, alto bombon tiene al lado, me gustaria tomar su lugar y... y ya tu sae" dijo Lucas pretendiendo piropear a otra chica mas

"Y... con tus piropos de 3 pesos tuviste suerte con Rainbow, con la cajera del chino y con tu vecina nueva, vos pensas que con ella es diferente, pensa que es adinerada" dijo Thiago tratando de desilucionar a Lucas

"Tenes razon, no es de mi calibre..." dijo Lucas haciendo que Thiago sonriera "Si no que es el del tuyo, quiero ver que la piropees, si mis piropos son de 3 pesos quiero ver si los tuyos valen mas..." dijo Lucas apostando "al menos 3 pesos con cincuenta" agrego con humor

"Jaja, que gracioso, los patovicas me van a taclear si me acerco, somos pobres Lucas" dijo Thiago recordandole su realidad

"Pobres pero con un gran corazon" dijo Lucas reconfortando a Thiago

Mientras tanto en el coche presidencial... un gato purpura con remera blanca y pantalones jean y zapatos negros estaba sentado en el coche presidencial al lado de su aparente novia, ella era una eriza de color marron, vestia un vestido verde y zapatos tenis de color fucsia, adornaba su pelo con una vincha roja, sus manos estaban enguantadas de blanco

"Nicole, me pregunto por que no te pusiste un vestido blanco, es decir, la novia del mejor amigo del presidente debe vestir bien, no es asi?" pregunto el gato a su novia llamada Nicole

"Vamos Gale, sabes bien que el verde me sienta mejor que otros colores, aparte me veo bien con este" le respondio al gato llamado Gale

Gale revolea sus ojos amarillos y luego posa su brazo en la ventana del coche

"Ya, no me veo tan mal o si?" le pregunto la eriza a Gale

"No, desde que te hiciste mi novia, no te ves mal por mi" dijo Gale con ego "Yo como me veo?" Le pregunta a Nicole

"Te ves... bien, elegante" dijo Nicole bajando la mirada

"Gracias, es parte de mi verme elegante" agrego Gale dando un aire arrogante y egocentrico a su personalidad de niño rico

La limosina en la que iba la pareja de novios se detuvo, ambos salieron del coche y pasaron por sobre una alfombra roja con un monton de gente con camaras sacando fotos a los dos novios, Gale sonreia a los paparazzis que estaban detras de una reja de seguridad, pero Nicole se notaba incomoda detras de su sonrisa, no parecia estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, ambos llegan al final del pasillo con alfombra roja y paparazzis a la izquierda y derecha y se encuentran con un hombre alto de mediana edad, de cabello corto, gris y canoso a los lados, de ojos claros, sonrisa blanca, vestia traje negro debajo tenia una camisa blanca, vestia jeans chupines azules y zapatos de marca negros

"Hola Gale, como estas?" pregunta el hombre

"Bien, y usted como anda señor presidente" le pregunto Gale al hombre que resultaba ser el politico de mayor rango en Argentine Island

"Muy bien, este festival es un exito" dijo contemplando la gente alla afuera del escenario "¿Tenes las joyas?" pregunta el presidente

"Si, estan en la limosina" respondio Gale

"¿Y quien es esa encantadora señorita?" pregunto el politico sobre la eriza marron que acompañaba sentimentalmente a Gale

"Yo soy..." iba a responder Nicole pero su voz fue interrumpida por la respuesta de Gale

"Ella es mi novia, Nicole Laire" dijo Gale "Nicole, el es Maurice Mason, presidente de Argentine Island y mi mejor amigo" le dijo a Nicole presentando al politico gobernante del pais

"Es un honor y gusto conocerlo" dijo Nicole estirandole su mano

"El honor aqui es mutuo" dijo el presidente estrechandole la mano a la eriza

"Nos conocimos en linea, ella me hablo y quise saber quien era, despues nos propusimos salir un par de veces, nos gustamos y nos hicimos novios despues de varias veladas en muchos restaurantes de lujo" conto Gale como su relacion amorosa con Nicole llego hasta ahora

"Sabia que ibas a conseguir una chica tarde o temprano" dijo Maurice con orgullo de su amigo

"Gale ha sido un sol todo este tiempo, me trata bien, es detallista" y hasta ahi llego la descripcion de Nicole sobre Gale

"Nicole, quiero estar a solas con el presidente, ¿podemos hablar luego?" pregunta Gale para que Nicole se vaya lejos

"Por supuesto cariño" Nicole responde y deja a los dos mejores amigos hablando solos

"Que linda chica te conseguiste, tenes suerte" dijo Maurice opinando sobre la novia de su mejor amigo

"Siempre tuve la suerte y el dinero de mi lado" respondio Gale "De no ser asi, seguiria viviendo con mi indigentes tios" agrego revelando sobre su vida pasada

"Creo que tenes mas suerte que dinero" dijo Maurice

Volvamos a ver donde estan nuestros protagonistas, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado por el atardecer que precedia a la noche, y ambos amigos estaban espectantes al momento de ver las Argentum Gems, Lucas aparentemente mas emocionado que Thiago

"Dicen que tu deseo se cumplira si lo deseas con mucha voluntad en tu corazon" rumorea Lucas acerca de los poderes de las gemas

"Vos sabes mas que yo, asi que sabras..." dijo Thiago

"Hermano, quiero que sepas que si me eligen a mi, pasamos juntos, o nosotros, o ninguno" dijo Lucas palpandole la espalda a su hermano de otra madre

"Ya Lucas, no te pongas a decir locuras, somos hermanos"

"Eres el mejor amigo que un tejon podria tener" dijo Lucas recordando la primera vez que se conocieron

Atardecio en Nueva Buenos Aires, y Maurice se lo veia subir a un escenario elevado con mucha gente mas abajo, este agarra el microfono y empieza a hablar por este, los amplificadores hacen que la voz de Maurice llegue hasta la lejana ultima fila

"Ciudadanos del pueblo Argentino, me da gusto saber que hemos terminado exitosamente este 340 festival de la Plata, otro festival mas para rendir homenaje a nuestro tesoro nacional, las Gemas Argenteas" anuncio Maurice mientras se veia venir a alguien que llevaba un cofre mediano portable en las manos

"Ojala me elijan a mi" dijo Lucas con mucha esperanza sabiendo de las probabilidades de que su deseo pase

"Y ahora como deber de presidente recien electo por este maravilloso pueblo, elegire al afortunado que posara las manos sobre estas miticas gemas para pedir sus deseos y que estos se cumplan dependiendo de la suerte" dijo Maurice ojeando a alguien del publico

"Yo no creo en esas cosas" dijo Gale

"Pero cariño, y si en verdad existen los poderes que llevan esas gemas?" duda Nicole acerca de la incredulidad y desinteres de su novio

"Son solo supersticiones, nunca fueron verdad" dijo Gale

"Bueno, al menos tengo en algo que creer" dijo Nicole molesta por lo que dijo Gale

Gale la ignoro y siguio mirando como Maurice elegia a quien iba a recibir tal honor de palpar las gemas miticas con sus manos

Maurice decidio quien iba a tener el honor de pasar adelante y ver quien iba a pedir deseos

"Elijo a..." dijo Maurice aplicando suspenso

Pero el suspenso se rompe y se vuelve miedo y pavor cuando varios robots invaden el escenario repentinamente, uno salta con una katana y se pone delante de Maurice, otro pega varios tiros desde su M4 espantando a la gente que corre alejandose del escenario, otros dos mas rodearon a Maurice y uno atrapo a Gale y a Nicole e hizo que se arrodillaran viendo como un tipo con una capucha cubriendo su pelo y cara, sube al escenario y avanza hacia Maurice

"¿Que diablos es esto? Que alguien me explique" se queja Maurice de la repentina aparicion de esos robots

"Tus dudas seran respondidas ya, Camarobot, transmite" responde a Maurice y le ordena a un robot con camara como ojo que dirija su vista a television

"Hola Argentine Island, no tengan miedo, solo soy alguien que muere de curiosidad por este tesoro nacional que llaman Gemas Argenteas, soy Francis Jean Badword, cientifico, y quiero revelar mis dudas, no teman, hablare con su lider para revelar sus dudas tambien" dijo Badword mirando a su robot camara transmisor de TV

"Que se supone que esta pasando?" pregunto Maurice inquieto por saber por que el alboroto

"Yo me pregunto lo mismo, disculpa la entrada brusca, pero necesitaba un lugar sin gente" dijo el cientifico mientras se saca la capucha y revelaba ser un hombre de peinado curioso, ojos negros, que vestia una bata de cientifico blanca, guantes negros, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos grises

"Loco!! Espantaste a todos!" dijo Gale molesto levantandose bruscamente

En eso un robot empuja a Gale haciendo que se arrodille de nuevo

"Deja que los grandes hablen, enano" le dice Badword a Gale "Lo que queria decir es que esas gemas a las que llamas gemas argenteas no son mas que simples y ordinarias gemas para todos ustedes" agrega una pausa esperando respuestas y luego agrega "Error" pausa "Esas gemas no son gemas ordinarias, dan energia ilimitada a este pais"

"Eso ya lo sabiamos, payaso" dijo Gale

"Oye, tu amigo es muy bocazas, ¿que tal si le cerramos la boca y que nos deje de molestar?" dijo Badword molesto por Gale

En eso un robot le puso una cinta en la boca a Gale "asi esta mejor" dijo Badword y continuo "Esa energia es tan pero tan poderosa que las 15 gemas juntas se comparan a las 7 esmeraldas del Caos, puede usarse para florecer una huerta en un solo instante o para fines industriales"

"Dime cual es tu punto, que te trajo hasta aqui?" pregunta Maurice impaciente de los rodeos que da Badword

"Quiero saber que es lo que ocurre cuando las 15 gemas se juntan"

En un callejon, Thiago y Lucas estaban ocultos escuchando cada cosa que decia el cientifico, al oir la ultima cosa que dijo, Lucas se asomo emocionado

"Ese loco queria saber que pasaria si las 15 gemas se juntan, igual que yo, ¿no te parece excitante?" dijo Lucas con mucha emocion y ansias

"Lucas, me parece excelente, pero este no es el momento, debemos hacer algo, el presidente esta en peligro" dijo Thiago tratando de ubicar a su amigo acorde a la situacion

"¿Y que podemos hacer? somos niños" Lucas respondio con una pregunta

"Tenemos que ser pacientes y escuchar, si pasa algo, a la de tres nos movemos" dijo Thiago poniendose en modo heroe

Pero mientras tanto, Badword seguia explicando

"Ignoran mucho acerca de los poderes de estas magnificas gemas, yo propongo hacer esto, invoco a las 15 gemas y vemos que pasa, estudiare el fenomeno y luego me ire contento, ¿te parece?" propuso el cientifico esbozando una sonrisa

"Bueno, hace lo que tengas que hacer" dijo Maurice entregando una de las tres gemas

"Sabia decision" dijo Badword mas que conforme con la respuesta del presidente

En eso toma la gema y las otras dos, las coloca en el suelo formando un triangulo equilatero perfecto, Badword se arrodilla y empieza a orar, en eso las gemas brillan y en un parpadeo, las demas gemas estaban estacionadas en el suelo, todas de diferentes cortes y tipos

"Esplendido, tal y como sucederia segun los manuscritos" dijo Badword contemplando el resultado de la practica por la teoria

"Y ahora que, genio" dijo Gale tras haber escupido la cinta despues de morderla y zafarla de su boca

"Uuuuy, encinten a ese gato impertinente" dijo Badword molesto por la impertinencia de Gale

Volvieron a encintar a Gale por segunda vez y luego este empezo a morder la cinta

"Bueno, supuestamente podria amontonar las gemas" dijo Badword

Hizo lo que dijo, y cuando lo hizo, las gemas empezaron a resplandecer y despues de brillar intensamente emitieron un flash blanco que cego a todos por un instante, despues de ese flash, las 15 gemas no estaban mas, sino que ahora aparecio una gema gigante que brillaba con todo su esplendor ante las vistas de Badword, Maurice, Gale y Nicole, incluyendo a Thiago y Lucas a lo lejos

"Es... una... GEMA GIGANTE!!!" Grita Lucas emocionadisimo por lo que veian sus ojos

En eso Thiago le tapa la boca a Lucas y lo arrastra adentro del callejon, Lucas seguia gritando aunque Thiago le habia tapado la boca

"Ya Lucas, sos demasiado joven para ir al manicomio... aaaah" Thiago le quita la mano a Lucas de su boca por que Lucas habia lamido la mano de Thiago

Lucas se vuelve a asomar, pero mientras tanto

"Es... preciosa..." dijo Gale ante lo que veia

'Tanto que quisiera que me la regalaras para nuestro aniversario' penso Nicole en su mente

"¿A que si?" dijo Badword "Esta gema estaba oculta ante todos sus ojos y no la pudieron ver por que ven poco ante algo tan simple como estas magnificas gemas"

"Si si, ya lo descubrimos, juntas esas 15 gemas y forman esa gema gigante, y esa gema gigante, que es lo que hace" dijo Gale, pero al terminar su pregunta, lo volvieron a encintar

"¿Que es lo que hace? Excelente pregunta, y te la respondere asi..." Luego la voz Badword se ve interrumpida

El cielo casi nocturno de Nueva Buenos Aires se oscurecio, varios rayos y relampagos fueron despedidos por las nubes que aparecieron repentinamente

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Maurice ante los fenomenos naturales repentinos

"Lucas, a la de tres... TRES" dijo Thiago y salio disparado despues de decir tres

"Oye, esperame" salio corriendo Lucas un segundo despues de que Thiago se dirigiera a la gran gema

"¿Le tienen miedo a una tormenta?" dijo Badword ante las reacciones que tuvieron Maurice y Gale sobre este fenomeno

"Oye, deja de hacer estragos" grito Thiago al cientifico

En eso Thiago es empujado por Lucas, ya que no pudo detenerse a tiempo, Thiago al ser empujado, se enrolla en una bola para evitar el impacto de su cara contra el suelo, pero al rodar hace que siga de largo y choque contra gigante gema, al hacerlo, la gema emitio un chirrido ensordecedor que hizo que todos se taparan los oidos con las manos, al terminar el chirrido, la gema emitio el mismo flash de cuando se formo y se dividio de vuelta en 15 gemas

"Auch, que cocazo" dijo Thiago sobandose la cabeza

"Ay, mira lo que hicimos" dijo Lucas al ver la gema desarmada a causa de la torpeza de los dos

En eso las gemas levitaron lentamente, y se dispararon al cielo (como lo hacen las Esferas del Dragon al terminar de cumplir los deseos) y despues de eso, el cielo se despejo de las nubes revelando las estrellas y la luna creciente de la noche

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" pregunto Badword molesto y luego se fija en Thiago "Vos" molesto ante el erizo

"¿Yo?" se pregunta Thiago apuntando su dedo pulgar a el mismo

"Si, vos" responde de vuelta Badword mas molesto aun

"¿No es a Lucas?" dijo Thiago mientras Lucas sonreia incomodo

"Vos VOS VOS VOS VOS!!!" repetia con mas enojo cada vez y tornandose rojo como un tomate de la ira

"¿Y yo que hice?" se pregunta Thiago quitandose la culpa

"¿¡NO LO VES!? Arruinaste mis... experimento!!!" seguia molesto Badword "Uyyy, quisiera acogotarte..." dijo abalanzandose sobre Thiago para estragularlo del cuello

Nicole intervino en el camino de Badword "Dejalos en paz, solo son niños, que tu experimento haya fallado no quiere decir que apliques violencia sobre ellos, ahora deja que se vayan a su casa y que piensen en lo que hicieron"

Badword se calma ante la actitud defensiva de Nicole, y en eso Nicole se voltea a verlos a los dos

"Vamonos, no creo que de para pedirle el numero" Lucas sugirio con humor y se va corriendo

"Muchas gracias, hasta luego" Thiago agradecio el gesto de Nicole y se va corriendo atras de Lucas

"Odio a los niños" declaro Badword furioso "Ahora las gemas Argenteas se han ido, se han dispersado, y esta en nosotros buscarlas y encontrarlas"

"¿Y para que quiere buscarlas?, usted ya vio lo que hacian, ahora hay que regresarlas a su lugar de reposo" dijo Gale

"¿No lo ves? esa gema que se formo significa algo, y es nuestra tarea buscarla de nuevo" declaro Badword

"Pero usted no vio el cielo, algo raro se formaba cuando esa gema se formo" dijo Nicole acerca del efecto que experimento hace minutos atras

"No se diga mas nada, hay que encontrar esas gemas y formar la gema Argentina una vez mas" dijo Badword "el nombre se me ocurrio a mi recien" agrego y se dio credito por el nombre de la gema Gigante

Una gema misteriosa aparecio y se disperso, y ahora Badword buscara la forma de que la Argentine Gem aparezca, para eso necesitara la ayuda de Maurice y Gale, pero Lucas tambien se ve intrigado por lo que vio asi que necesitara la ayuda de su mejor amigo Thiago. Que pasara? Vealo en el siguiente episodio de Thiago y las Gemas Argentinas


	3. Episodio 3: Misterios dispersos

Episodio 3-Misterios dispersados

En el capitulo anterior... Thiago y Lucas habian ido al festival de la Plata y cuando el presidente esta por elegir al que posaria las manos sobre las gemas Argenteas, un hombre misterioso irrumpe en la ceremonia de la forma mas caotica posible queriendo saber el secreto de las Gemas, y al descubrir que las 15 gemas se fusionaron en una gema gigante, Thiago aparecio y se golpeo la cabeza contra esa gema gigante en un intento de parar el caos que ese cientifico causaba, termino como resultado las gemas separadas y dispersadas, ahora tanto Badword como Lucas quieren descubrir que significa, lean lo que pasara ahora...

(sigan si leyeron esto con la voz del Narrador de Dragon Ball)

Casa de Lucas, Sotano Secreto... 9:30 A.M.

Lucas estaba dibujando inquieto en el pizarron lo que vio, pero Thiago no podia encontrar la razon de por que su mejor amigo estaba inquieto y exhaltado

"Lucas, ¿que son esos garabatos que haces?" Thiago pregunto curioso

"Esos garabatos son lo que vi, mi incredulo amigo" hizo pausa y agrego "Todo este tiempo era una gema gigante, pero ahora surgio saber que significa, debo saberlo"

"Escucha, yo tambien tengo curiosidad por lo que paso anoche, no se quien era ese tipo y cuales eran sus intenciones, pero dudo que hubieran sido buenas" dijo Thiago acerca de Badword "Uno no juzga un libro por su portada, sino por su contenido" agrego con filosofia

"Si, es sospechoso, no lo conozco, tambien debo saber de el" pausa y agrega recordando a esa chica que defendio a Thiago "y quiza te consiga el numero de esa chica" Lucas rie

"Tarado" Dijo Thiago tomando sin humor la gastada de Lucas

"Te estaba gastando boludo, ya se que tiene novio, pero igual pedirle aunque sea su nombre no es malo" Dijo Lucas codeando a Thiago en las ultimas palabras

"Bueno, saliendo de tema, ¿cual sera nuestra siguiente movida?"

"Lo que vamos a hacer es tratar de encontrar

las gemas, esta ciudad tiene 3 gemas, una vez que tengamos las 3 de esta ciudad, nos vamos a Cruces a buscar otras 3 mas y asi con el resto"

"¿Que? ¿Insinuas que debemos irnos de nuestras casas para buscar esas gemas?" Dijo Thiago acerca del plan de Lucas, se puso nervioso

"Efectivamente, Thiago, todavia mis dudas no se resolvieron de todo, pero usando la logica, pienso que este pais esta en peligro" respondio Lucas lo mas calmado posible

"Entonces, debemos volvernos heroes para salvar este pais, temo que tendremos que dejar todo para que la gente este en paz" dijo Thiago

"Asi sera de ahora en adelante, mi siguiente pregunta es esta... ¿Contare con vos?" pregunto Lucas

Thiago la penso, sentia que limpiar los desastres de los demas no era agradable, pero si se trataba del bien comun, seria capaz de meter las manos en la porqueria para hacerlo, sabe que el pais sin gemas no duraria mucho y que eran vitales para que la gente viva comoda, razonando esto y teniendo en cuenta los peligros que habria si se interponian en el camino de un posible malvado como Badword era cosa de vivir de puro pedo o morir intentando, Thiago no dudo mas y finalmente se digno a responder

"Conta conmigo Lucas, los peligros que haya solo estaran de mas" respondio Thiago serio y finalizo con una sonrisa

"Si, sabia que contaria contigo perro" dijo orgulloso de la respuesta de su amigo "Tengo una corazonada en el centro en un barrio costero, vamos alla como primera pista, a Rooftop Fortress!" agrego describiendo donde podrian encontrar la primer gema

Lucas y Thiago salen de la casa del tejon y se fueron corriendo a buscar esa gema a Rooftop Fortress

Pero mientras tanto, Badword con Maurice y Gale, hasta Nicole. Estaban mirando las noticias, transmitian lo que paso anoche en el festival

"Las autoridades aun no declararon acerca de lo ocurrido anoche, el presidente todavia no ha salido de la casa celeste para dar un testimonio de los acontecimientos del festival" decia la conductora del programa informativo transmitido por el canal televisado en la oficina de la casa Celeste, hogar del mandatario de Argentine Island

"Bueno, espero que estes contento, mi mandato comienza y pasa esto, ahora la gente piensa que no voy a declarar" dijo Maurice indignado por las acciones de Badword anoche

"No necesita declarar señor presidente, hice mal en espantar a su pueblo, de hecho, deberia disculparme por la interrupcion de anoche" dijo Badword con tono solemne al presidente

"Mas vale que deberias disculparte, lo que hiciste era motivo de salir corriendo por patas" dijo Gale agresivo

"Cariño calmate, se va a disculpar, la gente no tendra nada contra el despues" dijo Nicole calmando a su novio

"Nicole, la gente podra disculparlo pero no podra olvidar lo que hizo anoche" respondio Gale

"La chica tiene mas cerebro que tu, la gente se olvida facilmente de las cosas" dijo Badword

"Tenias que hablar" se retira Gale de malhumor dejando a Nicole sola

"Gale, espera, disculpame" dijo Nicole persiguiendolo dejando a Badword a solas con Maurice

"Me da curiosidad otra cosa" dijo Badword, agrego "Esos dos muchachos que estropearon mi experimento, ¿quienes seran?" se pregunto recordando cuando la Gema Argentina se desarmo por culpa de Thiago "¿Sabran que significa esa Gema Argentina? y si lo saben ¿Podremos sacarles informacion?" se hizo todas esas preguntas pensando en obtener respuestas para forjar de vuelta la Gema Argentina y cumplir sus propositos

"Son solo niños, doctor, segun mis fuentes, ellos son de los suburbios" dijo Maurice informando acerca del origen de Thiago y Lucas

"A mi no me acerquen a los suburbios" dijo Gale volviendo a entrar a la oficina "La gente que vive ahi no sabe nada, son solo campesinos plebeyos llorando por tener lo que nosotros" agrego mostrando su repudio a la gente de clase media baja

"Suenas como un cretino, pero estoy de acuerdo, retiro mi suposicion de que esos dos chicos saben algo sobre las Gemas" dijo Badword estando de acuerdo con la declaracion de Gale

"¿Como haremos para encontrar esas gemas?" pregunto Maurice

"Bueno, he venido hasta aqui con un ejercito de robots, puedo dispersarlos como fuerza publica para buscar esas gemas, pueden detener el crimen al mismo tiempo" dijo Badword

"Es una brillante idea, doctor" dijo Maurice aprobando la idea del cientifico

"Espere señor, ¿dispersar maquinas que reemplacen nuestra policia no hace que los efectivos sean despedidos?" Dijo Gale que a diferencia de Maurice, la idea del cientifico no le parecio muy satisfactoria ni convincente

"Lo mejor de todo, es que despliegare mis fuerzas como una policia alternativa, nadie perdera su trabajo ni habra bajas por si su policia sufre posibles bajas" dijo Badword y agrega "Tengo 5 robots especiales que seran los comandantes de cada zona"

"¿Es seguro desplegar fuerzas mecanicas como policia de refuerzo?" dijo Gale aun dudando de la propuesta

"Efectivamente, he abierto una fabrica en Patagonia que produce estos mechas, asi si sufrimos una baja, hay otros mechas que desplegaran a la zona de bajas importantes" dijo Badword cerrandole la boca a Gale

"Bueno, si usted dice..." dijo Gale aun inseguro pero sin palabras para rematar la idea de Badword

"Si, digo yo" dijo teniendo la ultima palabra

"No se diga mas, vamos a desplegar esos mechas" dijo Maurice

"Muy bien" dijo Badword sabiendo que su idea habia sido aprobada como era de esperarse para el cietifico. En eso se retira de la oficina

'Maurice, espero que sepas que lo que haces' penso Gale desconfiando de los motivos de Badword y esperando a que Maurice tenga un poco de razonamiento acerca de la repentina aparicion del cientifico

"Gale, quiero que me hagas un favor" dijo Maurice sacando de pensamientos a Gale "Busca la gema, se que muestras indignacion ante la idea de nuestro misterioso amigo, pero nuestro mandato podria mejorar con esta idea, no puedo dejar que tu valor sea reducido, asi que ve y traeme la gema, ¿si?" dijo Maurice apoyando una mano en el hombro del gato, y levantando el animo de su mejor amigo

"Lo hare, buscare esa gema" dijo Gale y luego se levanta de su silla y salta por la ventana abierta de la oficina, cayo de pie al ser un gato y salio corriendo desde la mansion alejandose de esta ni bien corria mas lejos

Mientras que Badword...

"El acuerdo esta aprobado, pronto desplegaremos esos mechas cuando el presidente declare la inauguracion de mi nueva fuerza" Badword informo a su base en Patagonia y agrego "Y cuando eso pase... ja ja ja ja ja" termino con una risa malvada

Mientras que Thiago y Lucas

Lucas y Thiago andaban por los barrios costeros, muchos edificios hospedaban a muchos mobianos y humanos, y habia una adorable playa de fondo con vista al mar teñido de un azul profundo, pero al recorrer las calles de edificios hoteleros varios vecinos se quejaban de algunas minusculas fallas de electricidad, eso alteraba a todo el barrio

"Vaya, la ausencia de las gemas esta haciendo efecto... que rapido" dijo Lucas notando la tension entre dueños de hotel e inquilinos

"¿Como es que sabes tanto de esas gemas?" pregunta Thiago sorprendido de la capacidad mental de Lucas

"Leo" respondio Lucas

"Y yo soy Tauro" murmura Thiago metiendo un giro de comedia

"Mira, las gemas dan poder a cada ciudad y al pais en si, sin estas, los deficits de electricidad se veran mas fuertes ni bien pase el tiempo, aun asi, tambien afecta a lo natural de esta isla, por lo que si pasa mucho tiempo, esta isla se hundira" dijo Lucas sombriamente sobre la ultima oracion

"Oh! eso es terrible!! Y lo peor es que ese loco lo hizo a proposito" dijo Thiago preocupado acerca de la declaracion de Lucas

"Ojo, quiza el otro vago no lo sabe" supuso Lucas

"Eh, ¿y ese edificio?" Thiago apunto a un hotel de en frente de ellos "No parece haber problemas"

Era un hotel de 3 pisos, Thiago y Lucas entran al hotel q tenia un lobby considerablemente grande, y se veian las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos de las habitaciones

"Quiza la gema esta aqui, creo que nadie sufre fallas de energia aqui" dijo Lucas suponiendo

"A lo mejor si... temo que quien haya encontrado la gema la use para potenciar todo el edificio" dijo Thiago sospechando de la gente de todo el hotel

"Actua disimuladamente..." dijo Lucas acercandose a la recepcion "Hola, hemos venido a reservar un cuarto" dijo gentilmente al recepcionista

"Hmmm, ¿no se ven un poco jovenes para reservar un cuarto?" dudo del aspecto infantil que tienen el erizo y el tejon para reservar un cuarto

"Emmm, pasa que tenemos una enfermedad genetica que nos hace ver y hablar como niños de 10 y 12 años, pero en realidad somos unos jovenes amigos de 21 y 23 años" mintio Lucas tratando de esquivar la sospecha del recepcionista

"Vamos, ya vi esa pelicula" dijo el recepcionista sin caer en la mentira de Lucas

"¿Y estuvo buena?" dijo Lucas con una sonrisa incomoda

Momento mas tarde, Lucas es arrojado por la puerta hacia la acera por un guardia

"Creo que tenia un amigo antes de salir" dijo Lucas pidiendo por Thiago

En eso Thiago tambien es echado de la misma manera que Lucas, su cara cayo al asfalto

"Gracias" dijo Lucas tras haberle devuelto a Thiago

"Buen intento, genio, ahora si nos ven, usaran una bota para sacarnos"

Pasa Gale en frente de ellos dos tirados en el suelo

"Ni se les ocurra pedirme una monedita, vayan y consigan una vida, manga de satrapos" dijo Gale a los dos amigos mientras entraba al hotel

"Sos un..." Lucas iba a levantarse a golpearlo, pero Thiago lo agarro del brazo

"Espera" dijo Thiago aun agarrando a Lucas del brazo "Mira eso" apunta a una reja ventiladora

"Si!, sos un genio, podemos usar ese ducto de aire para entrar en el hotel y buscar la gema, al menos podremos entrar al hotel sin que nos vean, excelente, vamos a poner en practica esto" Lucas se dirigio a la rejilla de la ventila, clavo una uña en un tornillo que aseguraba la reja y giro su dedo aflojandola hasta zafarla, hizo esto tres veces mas hasta que la reja se zafo del ducto

"Uñas destornillador, ¿tenes una de estas, amigo?" Dijo Lucas presumiendo sobre los usos de sus largas uñas

Los dos se meten en los ductos y gateaban por ellos, llegaron hasta un punto donde el ducto conducia hacia arriba y hacia la izquierda

"Supongo que debemos ir arriba" dijo Lucas

"Es muy largo, vos tenes uñas, clavalas y subi, yo ire por la izquierda, a lo mejor nos vemos en el primer piso" sugirio Thiago separarse para cubrir mas terreno

"Esta bien, nos vemos en el primer piso si no me atrapan" dijo Lucas clavando sus uñas en la pared del ducto y escalando causando su ascenso por la vertical del ducto

Thiago gatea por el ducto tomando su camino y en eso ve por una rejilla que un guardia posaba vigilante cerca de la recepcion

"Por cierto, me gustaria que esta ciudad tenga menos indigencia, en serio, dos tipos casi me piden una moneda" dijo Gale al receptor

"Ah, esos dos los echamos por ser menores, usaron la excusa de verse mas joven por una enfermedad" el recepcionista comento lo sucedido

"Esa vieja pelicula..." dijo Gale sabiendo que esa excusa es tipica

Thiago dejo de echar el oido en esa conversacion y en eso siguio gateando para salir del ducto, unos pasos mas adelante habia otra rejilla suelta, Thiago empujo la rejilla y cedia, al saber que cedia, Thiago salio de los ductos silenciosamente, el guardia estaba parado a unos 10 metros de Thiago, pero estaba insospechado, Thiago toca un boton que llama a un ascensor, habia una planta al lado de Thiago, asi que podia usar eso para ocultarse, pero por suerte no la necesitó, ya que el ascensor llego y abrio sus puertas, Thiago se mete y pulsa el boton que llevaba al primer piso, las puertas se cerraron lentamente, pero en el ultimo segundo, Thiago vio a Gale, al verlo, Thiago hizo un gesto con la lengua, Gale se dio cuenta de esto y al ver la rejilla de la ventila tirada, Gale aviso

"Atencion, ustedes tienen un intruso, se metio a las ventilas y uso el ascensor, lo vi recien" dijo Gale informando al guardia que estaba ahi parado

"Entendido señor Ferrari" dijo el guardia y agarro su handy "Atencion, hay un intruso en el hotel, no sabemos como son, pero si ven algo sospechoso, inmediatamente detenganlos"

Mientras que Thiago llego al primer piso gracias al ascensor, Lucas estaba saliendo de los ductos

"Lindo paseo" dijo Lucas con humor

"Creo que me vieron" dijo Thiago

"¿En serio? Tenemos que apurarnos" dijo Lucas

"Debemos buscar la gema, pero tambien debemos esquivar a los guardias"

"OIGAN USTEDES, DETENGANSE AHI!!" grito un guardia al final del pasillo

"Tenemos compañia" dijo Lucas, en eso se agacha y empieza a girar enrollado en una posicion estatica (haciendo el spindash)

"Lucas, ¿que planeas?" dijo Thiago desconociendo de lo que Lucas iba a hacer

El guardia venia corriendo hacia el duo, y Lucas giraba mas rapido a cada paso que daba el tipo que los acercaba al duo parab atraparlos

"Lucas..." dijo Thiago aun mas inquieto "LUCAS!!"

El guardia estaba sobre ellos y justo cuando iba a abalanzarse, Lucas se dispara enrollado de su estado estatico, al hacerlo, Lucas impacta contra el guardia en la zona del pecho y abdomen, dejando sin aire al guardia y tirandolo al suelo, al hacerlo, Lucas se desenrolla y salta sobre el, Thiago corre con Lucas

"Lucas, no puedo creer lo que hiciste" dijo Thiago despues de ver como el guardia cayo inconsciente gracias al Spindash de Lucas

"Jeje, yo tampoco pense que me iba a salir" dijo Lucas despues de lo que hizo

"Estas loco" le grito a Lucas

"Al menos nos despejamos el paso" dijo Lucas

En eso, Thiago y Lucas suben las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

"OIGAN, ALTO!!" Dijo un guardia al verlos a los dos en la escalera

"Piso equivocado" dijo Lucas ya que el guardia bloqueaba el pasillo

Los dos subieron un piso mas, pero los dos terminaron en la azotea del hotel, al cerrar la puerta de las escaleras, Lucas encontro un pedazo de fierro y bloqueo la puerta para evitar el ingreso de los guardias

"Te felicito, nos encerraste" dijo Thiago sarcastico a Lucas

"No te aflijas, amiguito, todavia no nos atraparon" dice Lucas, en eso Lucas busca algo para escapar del hotel y en eso, Lucas cae al suelo de repente, Lucas se levanta y al darse cuenta de lo que le hizo tropezar... "Uy, una gema" dijo Lucas levantandola del suelo "Espera..." dijo dandole una vista mas cercana

"Es una..." dijo Thiago imaginandose que esa gema es la que creia que era

"UNA GEMA ARGENTEA!!!" dijo Lucas sorprendido de haber encontrado una de esas gemas miticas, es una gema del corte de un diamante, era de un brillante color celeste "Es la primera de todas... tan hermosa" dijo Lucas dandole una mirada fija

"Lucas, no es el momento, hay guardias, ¿recuerdas?" recordo Thiago sacando a Lucas de su trance con la gema

"Cierto, hay que salir de aqui lo mas antes po..." de repente la voz de Lucas es cortada por alguien que salto desde el suelo a la azotea del hotel poniendose en el camino del duo, resulto ser Gale, la mano derecha de Maurice

"Vaya vaya vaya, al parecer han encontrado la primera de todas las Gemas Argenteas, genial, ahora quiero que me la den" dijo Gale tras hallar que la gema la tenian los dos amigos

"Thiago, no confio en este tipo, aparte de que viste como un cheto, no parece querer ayudarnos" Lucas a susurra a Thiago convencido de no entregar la gema

"Ya, dejen la parla y denme la gema!" ordeno Gale

"¿Y que si decimos que no?" dijo Thiago desafiando las ordenes del gato purpura

"Entonces voy a tener que quitarselas de las manos, ¡damela pobre!" dijo Gale lo que iba a hacer

"Thiago... AL SUELO" Grita Lucas

Ambos saltan a lados opuestos, dejando la puerta de la azotea a vista de Gale, y al instante, el fierro que la bloqueaba cede gracias a la fuerza de los guardias que por inercia fueron contra Gale en vez de contra Thiago y Lucas, empujando al gato haciendo que de pasos atras, Gale no puedo dejar de retroceder mandandolo al muro de la orilla, como el muro era bajo, Gale se tropieza con el muro cayendo al vacio

"Ja!" Lucas se burla de la caida de Gale señalando con el dedo

"Vamonos" Thiago apura el paso de ambos mientras que el guardia luchaba por levantarse

Thiago agarra un trapo de por ahi y Lucas una toalla colgada de un tendedero, agarraron las telas de ambos extremos y las usaron como tirolesa por un cable electrico que dirigia a otra azotea

"YOLOOOOOOO!" grita Lucas las siglas del "Solo se vive una vez" imitando a German Garmendia

Al verse a si mismos llegar a la otra azotea, se sueltan aterrizando a salvo en el suelo de esta

"Ya lo digo, ese estaba pasado de rosquitas" dijo Lucas acerca del guardia gordo de la azotea que intento atraparlos

"Lucas, esto es lo mas loco y demente que hemos hecho ambos" dijo Thiago criticando a Lucas

"Pero lo vale, ¿no?" Lucas muestra la gema

"Creo que si" dijo Thiago con un gesto de indiferencia

Thiago y Lucas salieron insospechados de ese edificio y al salir por la puerta, noto que la policia estaba llegando al hotel donde la gema fue rescatada

"Oh no, es la gorra, vamonos" dijo Lucas apurando a Thiago a escapar de la policia

Mientras que Gale... su caida fue amortiguada por bolsas de basura

"Preferiria estar muerto ahora mismo, mira mi saco" dijo Gale hablandose asi mismo y levantandose de las bolsa de residuos, Gale camina fuera del callejon donde cayo, en eso se da cuenta de que la policia llego

"Genial, oficiales!" dijo llamando a un oficial de policia

"Hola, ¿como esta señor Ferrari?" dijo el policia hasta que detecto un olor no muy agradable "Uff, ¿que es eso?" pregunto a pesar de sentir tal olor que venia de las ropas de Gale

"Unos delincuentes me hicieron esto" omitio Gale la parte de que el guardia lo tiro al monton de bolsas de basura y no Thiago y Lucas

"¿Unos delincuentes?, ¿Como eran?" dijo el oficial queriendo saber acerca de esos delincuentes

"Bueno, uno era rojo con zapatos celestes, medias y guantes negros, y el otro era marron y negro, parecia un vago por su forma de peinarse, tenia unas zapatillas grises, lamentablemente no me se sus nombres" describio Gale a los sujetos que estaban escapando con la esmeralda "Ellos encontraron y se robaron la primera Gema Argentea" agrego diciendo lo que hicieron

"¿Y tienes pruebas?" pregunto a Gale queriendo asegurarse de que lo que dijo el gato fuera verdad

"Lamentablemente, no" dijo Gale decepcionado y sabiendo que el oficial no haria nada si no habia pruebas

"Entonces no puedo hacer nada, señor Ferrari, igual gracias por la descripicion de los sujetos, estaran como sospechosos" dijo el oficial

"Esta limpio" dijo otro oficial saliendo de un hotel "Solo hubo un herido, no es grave, solo inconsciente" informo acerca de las posibles bajas que afortunadamente no hubo

"Esos chicos son peligrosos, tienen que ser detenidos" dijo Gale al saber del unico herido por ambos

"Mi amor, he oido que... ugh, ¿y ese olor?" dijo Nicole acercandose a gran velocidad a su novio

"Nicole, te he dicho que te quedaras en casa, aqui no paso nada, a mi no me tiraron de un tercer piso y no me amortiguaron unas bolsas de basura" dijo Gale

"Ah, ¿entonces eso paso?" pregunta Nicole curiosa y tratando de ocultar la risa

"Carajo, ¡andate a casa!" le grita a su novia tratando de hacer que se retire

"Yo nunca te grite, sabe bien con quien estas tratando" Nicole se retira afligida despues que su novio le gritara

"Sigan buscando" dijo Gale a los oficiales

Llega Maurice en su caracteristica limosina negra con banderas del pais

"Gale, ¿que te paso?, me cruce a tu novia recien" pregunto preocupado por su amigo

"Unos ladronzuelos me hicieron esto, me tiraron de un tercer piso y cai sobre unas bolsas... de basura" dijo Gale mostrando un poco de indignacion y pena

Varios oficiales de fondo no evitaron mostrar gracia

"Toma, te traje un saco nuevo" Maurice le dio un nuevo saco blanco a Gale

"Gracias" agredece el gesto de Maurice "Encontraron la primer esmeralda, los mismos ladrones que me tiraron la encontraron y se la llevaron" cuenta Gale acerca de los tipos

"¿En serio? Esto es terrible, espero que no la vendan, estaremos fritos si no" Dijo Maurice preocupado

"Tengo que tratar de hallar a los tipos que la robaron, no podemos dejar que las esmeraldas esten en manos de ladrones como esos" dijo Gale

Thiago y Lucas han encontrado la primer gema y ahora van por el resto, aunque Gale quiere el desquite con el duo, Maurice al enterarse de que han encontrado la gema, tilda de ladrones a Thiago y Lucas haciendo que sean buscados, que pasara, lo veremos pronto en el siguiente episodio


	4. Episodio 4: Tres son mas que dos

Mientras que Thiago y Lucas estaban yendo por la plaza de los suburbios, victoriosos y felices despues de hallar la primera esmeralda

"Bastante impresionante" dijo Lucas mirando la gema de color celeste claro

"Lucas, mejor ocultala, la policia casi nos atrapa alla, sera mejor no llamar la atencion" aconsejo Thiago

"Mmmm... creo que tienes razon" Lucas oculta la gema en no-se-donde

En eso ambos oyen un llanto, parecia de chica, Thiago mira a un lado y ve a una eriza de color marron que parecia estar llorando, estaba sentada en una banca, sus manos enguantadas de blanco tapaban sus ojos, sus codos se apoyaban en sus piernas, varias lagrimas mancharon el suelo debajo de la banca, Thiago al no agradarle que una chica llorara, se dirigio a ella

"Che, ¿estas bien?" dijo Thiago a la chica en pena

"No" dijo la chica llorando, simple y concisa

"Che, ¿tenes algo?, ¿te robaron?" pregunto curioso por saber por que la chica estaba en pena

"Tampoco" volvio a ser simple y concisa

"¿Y que tienes?" pregunto Thiago una vez mas

Nicole quito las manos de sus ojos, Thiago le vio los ojos con lagrimas pero pudo ver destellos verdes electricos en los ojos de esa chica, pero Nicole al reconocer quien estaba en frente suyo se sorprendio

"Vos!" dijo Nicole reconociendo a Thiago, aquel chico que choco con la gema, cree que eso fue un accidente, no conoce mucho de el, pero lo reconocio de aquella vez

"Ammm... ¿yo?" pregunto Thiago recreando aquella escena con Badword

"Si, vos" dijo Nicole

"¿No a Lucas?" volvio a preguntar "Hola" dijo Lucas de fondo

"Jajaja" Nicole rie por el humor del erizo rojo

Thiago sonrie con ojos cerrados a Nicole mientras reia

"Ya! En serio, que haces aca... eh, no me se tu nombre" dijo Nicole sin saber como llamarlo y sin querer decirle "niño"

"Mi nombre es Thiago" dijo el erizo revelandole su nombre "y el es..." su voz fue cortada por Lucas impidiendo que diga su nombre por revelar su identidad

"Mi nombre es Bruce... Bruce... eh, Willis" dijo Lucas un nombre falso, pero sin de que era de una estrella de cine

"Bueno, Bruce, ¿podes decirme tu nombre verdadero?" pregunto Nicole por el verdadero nombre del tejon

"Nunca, es nuestra identidad y como somos buscados por la policia, no te lo diremos, a Thiago lo tendre que matar ya que te revelo su nombre" dijo Lucas y en eso se abalanza sobre Thiago

"¿Que?" dijo Thiago nervioso

"Jajajaja, tranquilos, no los voy a delatar" Nicole dijo con gracia

"Uff, que alivio, casi mato a mi mejor amigo por ello" dijo Lucas limpiando el hecho de que hace 10 segundos lo iba a matar

"Solo..." pausa dramatica de Nicole "Si me dicen en que andan" dijo Nicole negociando con el duo

"Esta tipa tiene coco, tendremos que decirle" dijo Lucas sin poder rematar la oferta de Nicole

"Nunca dije que no" dijo Thiago

"Bueno, nosotros somos los que encontraron la gema argentea" dijo Lucas

"¿Que?" dijo Nicole sorprendida

"Escucha... eh, no se como te llamas" dijo Thiago queriendo saber el nombre de la eriza si decirle "señorita"

"Soy Nicole" dijo su nombre "Y diganme, ¿que planean hacer con la gema?"

"Planeamos regresarla a su lugar de descanso, para eso necesitamos las 3 y restaurar la energia de esta ciudad" dijo Lucas lo que habia

"Muestrenme la gema" dijo Nicole con interes de quitarselas de las manos y llevarsela a su novio

"No podemos, nos estan buscando, debemos estar en un lugar seguro" dijo Thiago

"Vamos a aquel arbusto de ahi" dijo Lucas

Los tres van y se meten a un arbusto, en eso Lucas saca la gema y la muestra a Nicole con todo su esplendor

"Es preciosa" dijo Nicole acercando su mano, en eso Lucas retrae la gema y la guarda

Los tres salen del arbusto

"Escuchen... necesito decirles esto, mi novio necesita esa gema con muchas ganas, y tendre su aprobacion si se la llevo, el me grito y me hizo llorar" dijo Nicole

"Ah, por eso estabas llorando" dijo Thiago "El te dijo que buscaras la gema y como no la encontraste no se sintio contento contigo"

"Mas bien quise saber como estaba el y me grito por que... ustedes lo tiraron a unas bolsas de basura" dijo Nicole conectando las ganas de encontrar la gema de su novio con ellos dos que le arrebataron la gema y humillandolo como yapa "Vaya"

Lucas se rie despues de enterarse que Gale cayo sobre unas bolsas de basura

"Pero... tu novio no deberia hacerte llorar, quisiste saber como estaba el, pudo haberte respondido bien en vez de gritarte" opina Thiago acerca de la relacion que tiene Nicole con Gale como novios

Nicole quedo sin palabras, y recordo todas las veces que Nicole se sintio angustiada por la personalidad de Gale, la unica vez que se sintio bien con el fue cuando lo conocio, penso en todo eso y rompio su silencio

"Chicos, conserven esa gema, sus intenciones parecen puras, y creo en todo lo que dicen" dijo Nicole tras las intenciones del erizo y tejon

"¿Vos estaras bien?" pregunto Thiago preocupado por los sentimientos de la eriza

"Si, estare bien, ¿por que la pregunta?" pregunta Nicole por interes de saber lo que sentia Thiago

Thiago se puso rojo como su pelaje, a el no le gusto que Nicole se mostrara triste en frente de el, de hecho, no le gustaba que alguna chica llorara en general, la intencion de su pregunta se vio por que sabia que su novio no le importaria ni siquiera su salud y a Thiago le afecta por que una chica como Nicole no se merece a ese tipo de persona, aun asi, para el erizo era muy pronto que Nicole sepa de la intencion de esa pregunta

"Solo por saber, nomas, nos vamos" respondio esquivando la verdadera intencion de su pregunta

"Bueno, hasta luego chicos" dijo Nicole despidiendo a Thiago y Lucas

Nicole no se sintio mas triste, ella mira al cielo celeste con algunas nubes

Mientras que Gale y Maurice, estaban sentados en la limosina de Maurice, Gale miraba con la cabeza abajo mientras que Maurice estaba hablando con Badword por telefono

"¿Como que la primera gema la dejaron escapar? ¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" dijo Badword furioso por el telefono

"Escuche doctor, ellos todavia no tienen las otras dos, debemos encontrar esas dos y negociar con los que tiraron a Gale"

"Mas te vale que no haya ni una equivocacion mas, por cierto, ¿cuando desplegare mis nuevas fuerzas mecanicas?" pregunta Badword

"Ah si, en un rato hare una conferencia de prensa, inaugurando sus fuerzas, obviamente usted se disculpara con la gente por los disturbios de ayer" respondio Maurice

"Si, mejor asi, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos" Badword cuelga finalizando la llamada

"¿En serio le crees a ese loco?" Gale pregunta cuestionando la confianza que le tiene Maurice a Badword

"Gale, amigo, dijo que nos iba a ayudar a encontrar esas gemas para regresarlas" dijo Maurice

"Escucha, cualquiera mataria por tener esas gemas, a mi me han humillado, esos pibes noquearon a un guardia por encontrar esa gema, y tipos como Badword tampoco son de fiar" dijo Gale apegado a las sospechas sobre el cientifico desde el primer dia que lo conocio

"Gale escucha, nuestro objetivo es regresar las gemas a su templo y listo, si Badword tiene otro plan en mente, tendremos que tomar medidas"

"Aun asi, no puedo creer que me hayan humillado dos niños de clase baja" dijo Gale con indignacion y vergüenza

"Ya los pondremos frente a la justicia" dijo Maurice prometedor

"Eso espero"

Mientras que Nicole estaba corriendo hacia la casa celeste, veia a Badword enfrente del porton de la misma, al parecer Badword estaba hablando por telefono, Nicole se oculto detras de un tronco de arbol para escucharlo a escondidas

"Si, señor Ronald, tengo ya el primer paso de mi objetivo, eso si, no tengo recursos, podria... ¿prestarme algunos creditos?" dijo Badword por telefono e hizo una pausa oyendo la respuesta de su contacto "¿Que no? Pero señor yo he sido su consejero y su mas brillante cientifico por 4 malditos años" dijo Badword y pauso "¿Adeptos? ¿Que la gente me quiera? ¿Que me entreguen hasta el ultimo centavo? Mire, yo estoy por inaugurar una fuerza de policia mecanica, ahi si que la gente me chupara las medias por tener las calles mas seguras..." otra pausa "Si si, eso servira para pagar la deuda que tengo con usted... le corto mejor, mi nuevo amigo va a llegar pronto, nos vemos en algunos dias" Badword corta la llamada "Que viejo miserable"

Nicole penso en todo lo que Badword hablo "Esta usando los recursos de Maurice y Gale para crear una fuerza... ¿pero que significara todo?

Llegan Maurice y Gale en la limosina

"Hola doctor Badword, ¿listo para poner las calles mas seguras?" pregunto Maurice emocionado por la conferencia de prensa

"Oh si, señor presidente, a todos nos van a querer por poner las calles de Argentine Island mas seguras, vera, necesitamos el dinero de los impuestos" dijo Badword

"Si si, todo lo que vos quieras, ¿como funcionara la nueva fuerza?" pregunto Gale curioso e impaciente por saber de los planes de Badword

"Gale, modales" dijo Maurice corrigiendo a Gale

"No, esta bien que pregunte... veras, estos robopolicias estan programados para ser fieles al trillado lema de cada fuerza policiaca 'Servir y Proteger' estan programados con mas de 1000 procedimientos policiales desde detener el robo de la cartera de una mujer octagenaria a desactivamiento de bombas" explico

"Aja, y esta tecnologia es producida por..." dijo Gale esperando a que Badword termine su oracion

"Producida por mis programadores de elite y yo mismo, he instalado una base en Patagonia para desplegar los bots, funciona como base de despliege asi como servicio tecnico, ¿Te quedan dudas?" pregunta Badword listo para responder otra pregunta de Gale

"Mmm... no..." niega Gale

"Excelente" dijo Badword

Mientras tanto Thiago y Lucas estaban en casa de Thiago discutiendo acerca de su plan sobre recolectar las gemas... mientras estaban jugando GTA 4 en la PS3 de Thiago, ambos estaban sentados en dos puff mientras sostenian sus mandos y comandaban a sus personajes, ambos apretando furiosamente los botones y palancas de sus mandos

"Bueno, ya tenemos una gema, el problema es conseguir la segunda y la tercera" dijo Thiago mientras pulsaba botones de su mando

"Si... Ademas, ¿quien era ese sujeto que se nos interpuso y se termino cayendo desde el tercer piso?, espero que haya sobrevivido al hedor de las bolsas de basura" dijo Lucas con humor al enterarse de que el sujeto que se les interpuso cayo sobre unas bolsas de basura

"Es el mismo que me cruce en el festival de La Plata, el que creyo que le ibamos a pedir una moneda, y el novio de la tipa de la plaza" dijo Thiago recordando las veces que lo vio

"Oye, te pregunto... ¿Que te paso con esa chica?" pregunta Lucas queriendo lo que le paso a Thiago con Nicole hace una hora

"Nada, ¿por que preguntas hermano?" dijo Thiago

"Te paso algo, a mi no engañas, puedo ser estupido, pero tambien soy tonto, algo te paso, dime o te borro los datos de tu Gameboy Color" dijo Lucas amenazando a Thiago

"¿Es una amenaza?" dijo Thiago

"Si"

Thiago pulso el boton pausa dos veces, haciendo que Lucas pierda el control de su personaje por un breve momento y al reanudar el juego, el personaje de Lucas resulta acabar en la pantalla de "Wasted"

"Bueno, amigo, me rindo, tampoco para matar a mi personaje" dijo Lucas arrepintiendose de su amenaza

Thiago apaga la PS3 y configura su TV al canal 12, justo estaban pasando el programa de noticias

"Inauguramos la primera fuerza de policia mecanica en Argentine Island, estos 1300 efectivos mecanicos dispersados en las cinco ciudades, fueron desarrollados por el Cientifico Francis Jean Badword" anuncia Maurice siendo televisado

"Pfft, Ja, Francis" dijo Lucas burlon por que le parecio gracioso el nombre del cientifico

"Dejare que el Dr. Badword tome la conferencia y hable acerca de los disturbios causados en los dias anteriores, Doctor..."

"Gracias amigo, para empezar, yo vengo de Isla Ciudad y Maurice me contacto para que su gobierno que recien empieza salga para adelante, yo tuve un ataque de curiosidad, esas gemas argenteas de las que he oido causaron que yo entrara asi, sin embargo, reconozco que no fue la manera correcta de irrumpir en su bello fesfival y que muchos de ustedes estan molestos por no poder haber pedido su deseo a esas gemas, pero tienen que estar mas molestos con los dos niños que han dispersado las gemas"

"Ja, tipico, echar el muerto a otros involucrados para quitarse toda la culpa" dijo Thiago indignado por lo que dijo el cientifico

"Para eso queremos inaugurar la policia robotica, para que este tipo de cosas y otros no suceda mas, es todo lo que tengo para decir" dijo Badword yendose del enfoque de las camaras y dejando que Maurice tome la atencion

Lucas agarra el control remoto y cambia de canal

"Aparte de tener pelotas para echarnos la culpa a nosotros, quiere fingir que quiere ayudar a Maurice, no le creo nada a este tipo" dijo Lucas molesto

"Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, Lucas, solo debemos centrarnos en encontrar esas dos gemas y listo, la gente dejara de tener resentimiento por nosotros" dijo Thiago

"Atencion amantes de los videojuegos" dijo el TV por el canal que estaba y atrajo la atencion de Thiago y Lucas

"Hoy hay campeonato nacional de videojuegos clasicos, gente de todo el pais competira en un frenesi retro lleno de grandes clasicos como Pac-Man, Columns, Tetris, Puyo Puyo, Donkey Kong, Space Invaders, Mortal Kombat y muchos mas, hay vacantes disponibles y el ganador del torneo se lleva esta gema misteriosa que ha sido encontrada recientemente, y nuestro alocado valuador la pone ideal como para darsela al que ocupe el primer lugar de nuestro torneo, venga ya" decia el anuncia televisado por el canal "No se admiten hipsters y niños ricos del segundo tipo" dijo otra voz mas monotona

"¿Oiste eso Thiago?" pregunto Lucas

"Si... vamos Lucas hay que inscribirnos" dijo Thiago arrastrando a Lucas de un brazo

"Che, tranquilo que me lastimas" se queja Lucas de la emocion de Thiago

Mas tarde en el salon de Arcades del centro de la ciudad

"Thiago, ya sueltame o me muerdo para liberarme" dijo Lucas y en eso estaba apunto de clavar sus colmillos en su brazo

En eso Thiago suelta a Lucas

"Disculpa amigo, hace mucho que no participo en un torneo de videojuegos clasicos... y ya podes dejar de morderte el brazo" dijo Thiago al ver que Lucas que estaba mordiendo el brazo

Lucas quita sus dientes de su brazo "Entiendo" en eso Lucas lee las reglas del torneo en un poster puesto en la vidriera del local de Arcades "Oye, dice que tenemos que entrar por equipos de tres miembros" en eso se voltea y cuenta a Thiago y a si mismo "Pero solo somos dos" concluyo despues de contar

"Ouch, asi no podremos ganar la gema" en eso Thiago patea una lata aplastada en el suelo mandandola a la calle

"¿A que viene tanta ira?" dijo una voz femenina familiar

"¿Eh?" en eso Thiago levanta la cabeza y resulta que era Nicole quien estaba enfrente del erizo rojo

"Ah mira, es Nicole" dijo Lucas "¿Quieres formar un equipo con nosotros dos?" pregunta punzantemente directo haciendo que Thiago se incomodara

"Pero creo que Nicole ya tiene equipo, no podes simplemente preguntar" Thiago es interrumpido

"He oido que una gema esta como premio en este salon de arcades, y se la llevara un equipo de no menos de tres miembros, ¿quieren hacer equipo conmigo?" propuso Nicole

"¡Oye! Eso lo pregunte primero" reclama Lucas "Por supuesto" dijo mas calmado

"Pero, ¿y tu novio? ¿No preferirias hacer equipo con el?" pregunta Thiago curioso por saber por que Gale no estaba alrededor

"Pasa que... el no es muy afin a los videojuegos" dijo Nicole decepcionada de haber encontrado una de las muchas diferencias con su novio

"Ja! Seguro debe jugar como todo un manco" dijo Lucas burlon de la carencia de habilidad con los videojuegos de Gale

"Lucas..." dijo Thiago

"Es que si, es verdad, una vez intente hacer que juegue mi juego favorito "Shantae and the Pirates Curse" y no avanzo ni dos centimetros" dijo Nicole

"Bueno, no es por presumir, pero ganamos 3 veces un campeonato estatal y uno nacional, perdimos en primera ronda en el mundial" dicto Thiago sus palmares en loa videojuegos

"Si... esos Japoneses nos dieron una palizada" dijo Lucas recordando

"Entonces deben ser muy buenos" supone Nicole

"Bueno, basta de chachara, vamos adentro y demostremos nuestra habilidad una vez mas" dijo Thiago animando a su recien formado equipo

Los tres entran al salon de Arcades, pero habia alguien enfrente del local en una casa que parecial vieja, una señora mayor toma su telefono y contacta a alguien "Eh, m'hijo, he visto a tu novia... entro a ese basurero electronico otra vez" dijo la misteriosa señora por el telefono

Thiago, Nicole y Lucas... un nuevo y recien formado equipo busca arrasar en este campeonato de videojuegos para ganar un premio unico en la vida, la gema argentina que nadie parece haber reconocido, muchos querran ganar ese premio, pero la mision de Thiago lo obliga a jugar en ese torneo y ganar si o si, perder no es una opcion para el erizo y su equipo. ¿Podran ganar o dejar que otro se lleve la gloria?


	5. Episodio 5: Joy-Stick

Episodio 5-El palito de la alegria "El Joy-Stick"

Los dos amigos y su nuevo miembro femenino entraron al salon de arcades, donde habian muchas maquinas recreativas ubicadas una al lado de la otra con niños y adolescentes tanto humanos como mobianos detras de los controles de estas compuestos con una palanquita negra y seis botones de colores, algunos retroiluminados y otros no

"Vaya, hace tiempo que no venimos aca" dijo Thiago respirando el aire que largaba la maquineria consumiendo montones de energia

"Oye, a estas alturas debemos estar oxidados, ¿que tal si nos desoxidamos un poco?" sugirio Lucas mientras chocaba su codo puntiagudo contra el brazo de Thiago

"Sabes a que vinimos aqui ¿no?" dijo Thiago tratando de recordarle la mision a Lucas

"Seguro, pero mientras tanto vamos a darle a nuestra nueva amiga una muestra de como nosotros hacemos las cosas aqui" dijo Lucas conservando la sangre de campeon que no se le bajo de la cabeza desde el ultimo torneo de videojuegos que ganaron

"¿Solian ser muy buenos?" pregunto Nicole acerca de la habilidad gamer de ambos amigos

"Ah, en nuestros tiempos" dijo Thiago emanando un aire de nostalgia recordando la cantidad de campeonatos que ganaron

"Ja, ni que tuvieras 20, yo tengo 15 y no he ganado ni un torneo aqui" dijo Nicole que le dio gracia la nostalgia de Thiago

"Bueno, si, tengo la mitad de esa edad, pero uno a sus 10 años reconoce que 4 torneos ganados con mi mejor amigo es mucho"

"Oye Thiago, ¿vas a hablar o a romper algunos puntajes?" dijo Lucas desafiando a Thiago mientras mostraba su saquito de fichas agitandolo y causando sonidos metalicos con estas

"Estoy dentro" dijo Thiago aceptando el reto

Thiago y Lucas fueron a una maquina de Pac Man, y en eso Thiago jugo un par de rondas e hizo 189000 puntos, Lucas hizo 176020 puntos

"Como pueden llegar a esos puntajes" dijo Nicole sorprendida de la habilidad de los dos amigos

"Tenemos trucos que no cualquiera posee" dijo Lucas

"Ya Lucas, la clave es entrar en el juego, conectarse mental, fisica y espiritualmente con el juego que juegas" corrigio el erizo rojo

"Ya, ¿me dejas una ronda?" pregunto Nicole buscando mostrarle a Thiago y a Lucas de que esta hecha

"Vamos a ver de que estas hecha, niña" dijo Lucas

"Ja, lo dice el de 12" dijo Nicole ironica cuando Lucas le llamo niña como si el tejon tuviera mas años

Un rato paso hasta que Nicole logro hacer 123740 puntos

"Eh, no esta mal" dijo Lucas "Tu tecnica es formidable"

"Si, creo que estamos para el torneo" dijo Thiago guiando a su equipo a la mesa de inscripciones

"Hola Thiago" dijo una chica de pelo blanco y vestia prendas arcoiris

"Eh, si esa es Rainbow, Nicole, ella es Rainbow, mi novia" dijo Lucas con humor

"Ya quisieras" dijo Rainbow sin tomar la broma de Lucas en serio "¿Vinieron a inscribirse?" pregunta

"Si, somos tres aqui, ya nos conoces Rain, Nicole es nuestra nueva miembro del equipo" Thiago informa

"Aja, Thiago de 10, Lucas de 12 y ella, Nicole tiene..." Tratando de hacer que alguien termine su oracion

"15" dijo Nicole a la eriza de vestido multicolor

"Excelente... y para terminar, ¿Cual es nombre de su equipo?"

"Somos el equipo Taragüi, antes duo ahora equipo" dijo Lucas un nombre aleatorio

"¿Taragüi?" se preguntaron ambos erizos sorprendidos por el nombre random que le dio Lucas al equipo

"Yo creo que le va" dijo Nicole estando de acuerdo

"Bueno, el torneo empezara en 5 minutos, escojan un juego y haganlos morder el polvo" dijo Rainbow hinchando por el equipo de Thiago

"Anunciamos el 167avo Torneo Regional de Videojuegos clasicos, hoy hay un total de 32 equipos que lucharan por este premio unico en la vida" pasa alguien con un cofrecito y luego ese lo abre al lado del anunciante "Es una bonita gema valuada en mas de 10 mil pesos mobianos, asi que el ganador se lleva la bonita gema, ya sea para conservar o convertirla en dinero, bueno equipos, agarren sus maquinas que vamos a empezar este torneo"

"¿Listos los dos?, esto se pondra duro" pregunta y advierte Thiago

"Nunca estuve mas listo" dijo Lucas crujiendo sus puños

"Vamos alla" dijo Nicole

Ha pasado un rato en el torneo y Thiago arrasaba en el Mortal Kombat, Lucas le daba mucho al Pac Man, y Nicole es sensacion en el Puyo Puyo

"Parece que empezaremos a eliminar equipos, y los equipos que seran eliminados son: Yuno Club, H-Fingers, y Boca Gaming Juniors"

"Diablos, no sabia que se eliminarian equipos" dijo Lucas nervioso

"Entonces sigan jugando" dijo Thiago

"Con todas nuestras fuerzas, nene" dijo Lucas

A medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban eliminando los equipos que bajaban su nivel de juego, algunos estaban nerviosos, asustados y con los ojos llorosos por que sabian que iban a ser eliminados

"Equipos eliminados: San Lorenzo Gaming Club, The SNES Boyz, Gaming Bros y River Gamers"

Pocos equipos quedaban y los nervios eran mas fuertes

"Equipos dejen de jugar, ha terminado la primera ronda"

Tras esta frase, los equipos que sobrevivieron a la primera fase dejaron de jugar y asi fueron a descansar

"Uff, eso fue intenso" dijo Nicole

"Pienso lo mismo, no pense que habia un sistema de eliminacion" dijo Thiago que hizo todo para no quedar eliminado

"Lo importante es que sobrevivimos y ahora vamos a la fase final, me pregunto a que rivales nos enfrentamos" dijo Lucas emocionado por "patear traseros"

Nicole de repente ve a Gale que estaba sentado en otra mesa, el gato estaba mirando a Nicole y llamandola con la mirada

"Chicos, me voy al baño" dijo Nicole

"Si, quiza nosotros vayamos tambien, no quisiera que me agarran ganitas en medio de la segunda fase" dijo Lucas

Nicole corre hacia donde estaba Gale

"Divirtiendote?" pregunto Gale

"Si, acaso no puedo relajarme estando aca?" pregunta Nicole

"Yo estoy de acuerdo, en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que estes con esos dos" dijo Gale señalando a los que estaban con Nicole, parecia celoso

"Vamos Gale, son solo dos chicos que juegan muy bien, entramos en un equipo y estamos clasificados a la fase final" Nicole le conto emocionada a su novio que de emocionado no tenia nada

"Asi que juegan bien, eh? Y yo?" pregunto Gale tratando de sentirse incluido

"Todos sabemos como juegas Gale" dijo Nicole indirectamente la pesima forma de jugar de Gale

"Ah si? Te voy a demostrar que juego mejor que ellos dos" Gale se levanto y empujo a todos los que estaban cerca de las maquinas de la fase final

"Listos equipos? Preparense para la fase final!!!" dijo el anunciante

"Nadie estara listo para ninguna fase final" interrumpio Gale

La gente empezo a abuchear al gato purpura tras eso

"Si si, todos podemos jugar a eso" Gale respondio a los abucheos

"A ver, que quieres decir?" dijo el anunciante

"Mira, te doy 1.000.000 de pesos mobianos, si descalificas a todos los equipos menos al del erizo rojo y el del tejon, quiero jugar una final con ese y lamentablemente no quiero esperar a que se termine este frivolo torneo" dijo Gale entregando el maletin lleno de billetes de 100 pesos, eran billetes plateados con la inscripcion de su valor

"Oh, mucho dinero, bueno, los equipos Famicom Rammers, Holstein GC y Huracan de Patricios quedan descalificados" dijo el anunciante

Los equipos sobrevivientes se quejan de su injusticima descalificacion a manos de la mano millonaria de Gale

"Y hecho esto, llamo a los dos miembros del equipo Taragüi, a menos que quieran que el premio vaya a este señor que me acaba de cambiar la vida" y luego el anunciante se va con su maletin mientras algunos le tiraron algunos baldes y conos de pochoclos en modo de abucheo

"¿Quienes de ustedes son miembros del equipo Taragüi?" pregunto Gale llamando a Thiago y a Lucas

"Y este?" dijo Lucas "Ah no importa, lo colocare en su lugar" dijo Lucas sonandose los puños

"Voy yo" dijo Thiago

"Eso! Ponlo a dormir, Thiago" dijo Lucas bancando a su amigo

"Es mi novio" dijo Nicole medio avergonzada

"En serio?" dijo Lucas sorprendido de lo ridiculo que se veia

Thiago sube al escenario donde estaba Gale

"Asi que vos sos el que se hace llamar Thiago del equipo Taragüí" dijo Gale "Te he visto en Rooftop Runway del barrio costero de la Plata"

"Y yo te he visto en ese hotel, hasta te vi caer en la basura" dijo Thiago gastando al gato

"Insolente, altanero y agrandado, tipico de los pobres, crees que podes llegar lejos en este mundo en el que el rico gana siempre" dijo Gale retrucando la gastada de Thiago

"Y ganaste de manera injusta, acabas de descalificar a tres equipos completos, sabes que el premio es una Argentum Gem, no?"

"Lo se, preferi saltarme a todos por arriba menos a ti, le pongo sazon a este torneo"

"Ja, sazon, me vas a hablar a mi de sazon si no apostamos" Thiago intenta arrastrar a Gale en una apuesta donde Thiago sabe que va a ganar

"Hmm, que propones?" pregunto Gale interesado

"Si yo gano, me llevo la Argentum Gem, me llevo a tu novia como parte de mi equipo y no volves mas aca por 10 años" aposto Thiago

"No es nada eso, si yo gano, me llevo la Argentum Gem y cierro este lugar para siempre, y Nicole se va conmigo, asi que mejor disfruta tu ultimo juego antes de que te gane" presume Gale pensando que ya lo tiene ganado

"No escupas para arriba por que el gargajo te volvera a la cara" dijo Thiago acallando la poca humildad del gato

Thiago y Gale se pusieron en frente de sus maquinas

"Al diablo, yo hare de anunciante" dijo Lucas subiendo al escenario "Hoy tendremos una batalla picante en el cuadrilatero, en la maquina de la izquierda, midiendo 1 metro 4 centimetros, salido de Ricolandia, poseedor de ningun titulo mas que de jugar bochas con sus abuelos, el Cheto Jugador, Gaaaaaaaaaleeeeeee Feeeerrrraaaarrrrriiiiiii" hizo la intro de Gale como si fuera un anunciante de la WWE

Hubo abucheos de parte del publico, a lo que Gale respondio altaneramente con inclinarse mostrando la cola

"Y en la maquina flameante de la derecha, midiendo 1 metro 10 centimetros, pesando 45 kilos y medio, nacido el 14 de mayo de 1999, esta el, el campeon de 3 años seguidos, 3 trofeos de oro, 5 de plata y uno solo de bronce, el no es cheto, es humildad pura al 100 por ciento, le gusta el mate con pitusas, conocio al legendario Scorpion, su desprecio a los malos jugadores lo hace fuerte, en esa maquina esta el, si, el, el rompebotones rojo, la bestia gamer, el destructor de mancos, el asesino de arcades, el ave fenix, THIAGOOOOOOO, RAAAAAAMOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEE" anuncio Lucas a su mejor amigo, mientras este solo saludaba al publico con la mano

"Jugadores, listos?" pregunto Lucas

Ambos se ponen en frente de las maquinas

"Como puse el dinero, escogere el juego" Gale aplico una regla "Elijo..." pauso tratando de elegir un juego dificil para Thiago en el que pueda ganarle "Columns" dijo Gale confiado de su decision

"Listo" Thiago agarra los botones de la maquina y elige el mismo juego que Gale escogio en su maquina

"Que empiece el 'Columnamiento'" dijo Lucas armando un juego de palabras

Ambos empezaron a colocar columnas en sus pantallas, Thiago no se preocupaba en armar filas de tres para atacar a Gale, pero Gale estaba desesperado por hacer algo positivo en el juego ya que no sabia como jugarlo, hasta que Thiago logro meter un emparejamiento, Gale ya tenia una idea de que hacer, en eso Gale empezo a hacer emparejamientos de a 3 solamente, Thiago solo estaba ahi tranquilo armando su juego, al anotar 10 emparejamientos Gale contra 3 de Thiago, el gato sentia que lo ganaba

"Rindete, te estoy ganando" dijo Gale a Thiago

"Ah si?" dijo Thiago

"Si!" responde Gale

"Ah si?" volvio a preguntar Thiago para sacar a Gale de su paciencia

"Si! SI!!!" responde gritando

"Tene cuidado" dijo Thiago y pulso un boton que hizo que la columna que Gale iba a colocar se desarmo y que su piso aumento una casilla

"Ah, como hiciste eso?" dijo Gale

"Con el boton Rojo" respondio el erizo rojo tratando de enseñarle a Gale como jugar

"No debiste decirlo, traga esto" dijo Gale y pulso el boton varias veces, pero el piso de la pantalla de Thiago solo se elevo una vez "Que?"

"Solo ocurre cuando emparejas 10 veces" aconseja Thiago

"Volviste a meter la pata"

"No, solo te ayudo por que no quiero que jugar contigo sea una experiencia aburrida, se que no sabes jugar, no tenes idea, pero aun asi estas jugando algo de lo que no tenes idea, extraño, no?"

"Lo unico extraño aqui sera tu derrota"

Thiago ya tenia 30 combinaciones, Thiago pulsa un boton y el piso de Gale se eleva por 3 veces poniendo a Gale en una situacion critica

"Grrr, toma esto" dijo Gale pulsando el boton rojo y el piso de Thiago se elevo una vez

"No hay caso contigo, acabare esto de una vez por todas" dijo Thiago cambiando su juego

Thiago armo e hizo un combo de 5 y ya tenia 20 combinaciones, Thiago pulsa para atacar, de ahi Gale se puso nervioso y su juego termino cuando coloco una columna accidentalmente justo arriba de todo sin tener la posibilidad de colocar otra columna mas resultando en un Game Over para el gato

"P-Perdi?" dijo Gale

"No te decepciones, jugaste horrible contra un campeon en esto, mejor vete y juga con tu camion de juguete, no sos digno de jugar contra mi" dijo Thiago humillante al gato

Gale se va del escenario llorando y en eso la gente alienta a Thiago

"El ganador" dijo Lucas alzando el brazo de su mejor amigo "Damas y caballeros, aqui esta nuestro campeon"

"He vuelto" dijo el anunciante original "Asi que ha ganado el equipo taragüí, han ganado este premio" el anunciante saca la gema y se la da a Thiago, en eso Thiago la levanta festejando su victoria ante Gale mientras la gente grita el nombre del equipo "TA-RA-GÜÍ"

Un rato mas tarde, Thiago pone la segunda gema recolectada en una vidriera de su casa

"Tenemos la segunda" dijo Lucas "Jugaste bien amigo"

"Si, lastima que me avergüenza mi novio, tiende a ser asi" dijo Nicole sobre Gale

"Lo importante es que ya lo puse en su lugar" dijo Thiago

"Tengo hambre, quien quiere comer tacos" dijo Lucas

"Tacos" dijo Thiago sacando algunos anillos "Venis?" pregunta Thiago a Nicole tratando de incluirla

"Claro" dijo Nicole aceptando su propuesta

Mientras...

"Thiago Ramone, espero que estes contento, por que ahora somos rivales" dijo Gale ocultandose de todos en la oscuridad con algunas lagrimas en los ojos "y la proxima vez que nos encontremos no sera en una sala de videojuegos, sera a los puños en la calle"


End file.
